


Oh a Pirate's Life for Me!

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, My First Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free was an official in the English Court. He thought the job would be easy - boring - but easy. Until he volunteered himself to go on a potentially dangerous trip to Central America. With a hired bodyguard, Ryan Haywood, he tried to settle their differences to get England back some money...but there were some complications. And by that I mean PIRATES! He thought they were a ruthless band of thieves and murders and evil-doers until he finds himself attracted to one of the scalawags. This cannot end well...</p><p>Currently On Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rainy Day in England

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter one. Once chapter two is posted I should have an idea when they'll be posted regularly. The beginning chapters may be short, I mainly want to write why I made this story which is pirates, but if I start off without a backstory and explanation, no one will really want to read it. Thanks!  
> Chapters in roman numerals. (III, VI, IX, etc.)  
> ~not the real Vav

**Chapter I A Rainy Day in England**

“Certainly you can spare me a dollar or two?”

               “’M sorry, but I cannot. I do it for you; I have to do it for all my customers.”

               A sigh. “Really?”

               A nod. “Really.”

               “Alright.”

               It was quiet until the man picked up his change and turned. His shoes hit the floor as he left. The entrance door’s bell chimed as the defeated lad left the shop and walked out on the cobble street.

               The young man dressed in a white shirt covered by a tan vest, brown shaggy trousers, long white socks which were rolled at the bottom, and tattered boots looked at his surroundings. He had just exited a shop ironically named _Maxwell’s Cheap Shoppe._ Its own logo mocked it: _We have all you needs at a great price!_ The English man simply rolled his eyes and huffed.

               It was raining and the man had forgotten his umbrella. He had walked inside Max’s store, hoping to find a reasonably priced umbrella but was sadly fooled. It’s what seven shillings got him anyhow.

               Across the road was another store but this one was a bakery, the sign didn’t need to be there to tell him so. He could smell the freshly baked bread and pastries even from this distance. It was tempting. He wanted to go over there and –

               “Oh dear!”

               _SPLASH!_

               The now sopping wet lad coughed as he reached up from his cap, wringing it out onto a puddle. He sputtered water as he wiped his face, looking up to see who possible could have drenched him.

               An apologetic woman gasped and reached out.

               “Oh I am so sorry!”

               She was stepping down from a wooden horse carriage dressed in an elegant red dress wearing jewelry and cosmetics. Her brown eyes were filled with shock as she gaped at the soaking man. She reached out a hand.

               The wet lad looked up at her.

               “My driver is having a hard time seeing with all this rain, surely you understand?” He didn’t reply. “I’m awfully sorry dear; I’m Ashley, can-,”

               “Ashley! What’s taking so long?!” Another face appeared from the carriage doors but the man didn’t look nearly as sorry as Ashley.

               His hair was brown and curly but cut short against his head. A pair of glasses sat upon his scrunched up nose, his brown eyes studying the stranger intensely.

               “Burnie, dear, this man was ambushed by a spray of water!”

               Said lad chuckled at the thought of being “ambushed” by water.

               Burnie sighed and returned to his seat inside the carriage. “Can I speak with you?” Ashley nodded and said, “One second,” before climbing back inside to speak with Burnie.

               The stranger couldn’t hear much of the conversation but a few phrases like, “He’s has no umbrella!” or “We have to help him!” were said by Ashely.

               He heard a grunt from Burnie and a reluctant, “Fine.”

               Ashley appeared once more, beckoning the man inside. He stood there, shocked, before nodding and climbing inside the eloquent carriage. The seats were velvet red and the wooden walls were designed with delicate golden swirls and patterns. Ashley was sitting against the back wall, next to an irritated Burnie who was gazing out the door window, as the man sat across from the two. Burnie was wearing a long blue jacket with black pants and fancy black shoes. In his left hand was a silver cane which he continued to anxiously tap against the floor. He could hear the horses and the driver outside.

               When she gave him a curious look and the awkward silence continued, he decided to speak.

               “Um…I’m Miles. Miles Luna,” he held out his hand to either one. Ashley smiled and held hers out, her slim hand fitting inside his. The handshake was quick and ended when Burnie made another incoherent noise of annoyance.

               “Hello Miles. Burnie and I were on our way to the palace when-,”

               “The palace?!” Miles felt a bit rude for interrupting but couldn’t help himself. _The palace!?_ That’d explain the rather expensive looking ride.

               The young woman politely covered her mouth as she laughed. “Yes. Yes, we were on our way to the palace.” She smiled and Miles couldn’t help but feel his lips curl as well. “That’s when Gray, our driver, turned a corner and hit the puddle.” She said but it didn’t sound like she placed any blame on Gray.

               He swore he heard a discreet apology from the driver through the wall.

               “If I’m not intruding, may I ask why were you going to the palace?”

               Miles noticed Burnie open his mouth but a look from the woman made him seal his lips. Ashley looked back at Miles and said, “Well Burnie and I have been requested by her Majesty.”

               The still wet Miles’ eyes went wide.

               “H-her Majesty, as in, the Queen of England?”

               Ashley laughed. “Yes, that’d be the one. Burnie is…hmm…well acquainted with Matt, the Duke.”

               Oddly, Burnie smiled a bit. But once his eyes caught glance of Miles, the frown reappeared.

               “We hear that they are going to send a fleet-,” a hand flew out and covered Ashley’s mouth. Her eyes went wide as she mumbled and tried to bat the hand away.

               Miles tracked the hand to its owner, the scowl-sporting, frown-fitting Burnie.

               “Up-bup-bup! This stranger has no right to get in her Majesty’s business! It’s the Court and if word leaks out to possible invaders I’ll be beheaded!” Even Miles could tell that was an exaggeration.

               Ashley rolled her eyes.

               “We aren’t the French, dear.”

               Miles may not have been associated with the European politics but he was aware France was having problems and some man was starting to execute people publicly for no reason. It had popped up in the newspaper a few times.

               “…vous avez dit…”

               Miles felt the room grow quiet as an awkward silence passed over them.

               “Um…”

               …

               “I-I feel like I should probably go…” he gestured to the door with a flick of his head.

               Ashley smiled nervously but jabbed Burnie as he said, “That’d be for the best.”

               “Oof!” He grunted as her elbow came in contact with his side. He shot a melting glare her way but she merely brushed it off.

               “I’m sorry for him. And for getting you soaking wet, Miles.” She apologized as she gestured for the carriage to stop. Miles felt the rattling end and the clopping off hooves cease.

               “It is quite alright, Mrs. Ashley.”

               Ashley blushed. “M-Ms.”

               Miles gave a sheepish smile. “Oh.” And opened the door.  

               “Good luck on your travels!” he said to them. Ashley nodded and Burnie huffed as the door closed. The carriage continued down the road before the rain and fog allowed for it to disappear.

               He smiled and looked about. Where had they dropped him off at? _Jon Smith’s Pub_.

               Miles glanced at a clock. 11:32…

               It was never too early for a drink or two.


	2. Chapter II The Court Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Gavin and Gus

Burnie rustled into the hallway, ignoring the secretary’s protests. He didn’t have time for Alexandra’s objections; he was late for a very serious meeting! One that, if not attended, could cost him his job!

His shoes click-clacked against the marble floor, his eyes studying the mahogany walls covered with golden frames with paintings of royal men and women.

Come on Burnie, he told himself. Just a tad quicker.

Oh if Ms. Jenkins hadn’t stopped for that taff on the street-! No…settle Burnie. He calmed himself. She has been very good to you, one tiny inconvenience wasn’t much to deal with…but she had to choose today?! Why did that Miles feller have to just stay outside while it was pouring just at the right time to get hit with water? Oh his luck…

Finally the door he was dreading to enter was in view. Meeting in progress was stamped in big, bold letters.

Inhale. Burnie took in a deep breath. Exhale. He let go, a puff of air released.

The click-clacking ceased and Burnie reached a hand out towards the doorknob. He turned it and prepared himself for what he’d walked into.

“Ah Mr. Burns! So nice of you to join us!”

Burnie quietly cussed under his breath and looked up. He faked a friendly expression and his eyes ended on the one who had spoken, his boss Lord Hughes. Burnie had never learned his boss’ first name, he wasn’t sure if anyone knew his first name, they all referred to him as Sir.

“I’m sorry Sir, I got caught up-,”

“I don’t really care, Burnie. You should know that.”

Burnie nodded and took his seat at the long wooden table.

At the end, in a large plush chair, was Lord Hughes. There were eight chairs on both sides of the table, each one filled once Burnie sat. Next to him was Gus Sorola, one of his only friends in the building. Across from him was Ford, the financial director, and adjacent to him was Gavin Free.

He wasn’t sure who the rest of the people were but the ones next to Lord Hughes seemed high and official, people who had control. The one man looked Portuguese.

“I was just saying, Burnie, that Fernand De Sousa,” so he was Portuguese “is willing to fund a large sum of cash for a…mmm…business trip to Central America. The people there owe us some money.”

Burnie nodded. He knew this. The people at the port said there were pirates robbing them and as much as he was inclined to believe them, his bosses didn’t care about other country’s misfortunes, only their own.

“Mr. Free offered to go but knowing the trouble they happen to cause, I think we need to send some back up with him. Just to be safe. Do you happen to know any…ah, bodyguards Mr. Burns?”

Burnie shook his head. “I’m afraid I don’t.”

Gus spoke. “I happen to know someone, Sir.” Burnie glanced at his friend.

“Who is it, Mr. Sorola?”

“He’s my neighbor; he works as a security guard. His name is Ryan. Ryan Haywood, I believe.”

“Is he trustworthy?”

Gus shrugged. “I-I’m not quite sure. I suppose I could ask his co-workers. If he’s dependable I’m sure they’ll say he can get the job done.”

The other man next to Lord Hughes spoke. “But will he be willing to go? We can’t force the lad to go on a trip to Central America where he could run into danger blindly. He’s the bodyguard, remember. He’s the one dealing with the trouble.”

“Mmm…true but I’m sure we’ll be able to convince him.” Lord Hughes stated. “But as for now, I think a trip to the docks is in order. I want to see the ship in its full glory before I send some of my finest men out on it. What is it called, Monsieur?”

He turned to the man next to him, the one who had spoken earlier.

“It is the HMS Shepherd, my liege,” Liege. That certainly wasn’t said often. “A gift from Ireland, I believe.” The mention of said country made Lord roll his eyes. England and Ireland were having disagreements; the Irish didn’t appreciate the English “butting their noses where they didn’t belong and controlling them like scoundrels”.

“I know your country isn’t on the finest of lands but they do have some of the best ships.” Your country…so this Monsieur wasn’t English. French maybe? It’d be odd; England was keeping their distance between the countries. If the idea of revolution was in France, it could spread and travel to England, starting riots and boycotts. That wouldn’t be ideal.

“It can fit approximately forty men with the addition of the captain. Which will be who?” Monsieur asked Lord Hughes.

“I have decided on my good friend Adam. Gus?”

Gus looked at the Lord.

“Yes Sir?”

“Would you be the navigator on the S.S. Dalmatian-?”

“HMS Shepherd,” Monsieur corrected.

“A-huh, HMS Shepherd?”

Gus smiled. “I would be honored Sir.”

“Good. We have our captain, navigator, and negotiator.”

Even though Lord Hughes seemed rather joyful, Burnie couldn’t help but feel some uncertainty. “Uh Sir?” He got his boss’ attention.

“Yes Mr. Burns?”

“What about these pirates? I’ve never been out on the sea myself but I know people who say it’s like a jungle out there. They are the ones raiding the port.” He informed.

However, despite being told this, Lord Hughes shook the concern off.

“We have some of the most powerful ships on the sea. These ‘fearless’ pirates may have their wooden legs and parrots and eye patches, but I guarantee you they’ll flee like rabbits when the catch eye of us. They’ll be walking our planks. Not the other way around, Mr. Burns.”

He may have been exuding confidence but both Gus and Burnie felt this trip wasn’t going to be a breeze for Gavin and they didn’t want their friend held captive by Blackbeard or any other scalawags.

Hopefully, if hired, this Ryan feller would know what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not quite sure when I'll post new chapters, I'm almost finished chapter 3 now. I may or may not have discreet references in this fanfiction so if anyone notices this one, it's actually pretty obvious. The next chapter's reference is to a person so...  
> Thanks  
> ~not the real Vav


	3. Chapter III Meeting the Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets Ryan for the first time and Ryan doesn't like the smug richer beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to mention: Adam isn't one of the Adams from Rooster Teeth, he's an original character. Sorry some of it is indented and the other part isn't. I'm not sure why. Before I post on this site, I write the story on Microsoft Word and it's indented there but as soon as I post it here, it isn't. I try to hit tab but it doesn't work.

Ryan Haywood combed his dirty blonde hair, making sure he looked somewhat presentable.

He walked to his closet, examining the clothes. His hands scanned past the options, trying to find a decent enough suit to wear. Ryan wanted to be seen as professional but didn’t want to come off as an up-tight business man.

“Ah!”

He found a white long-sleeved button up with fluffed cuffs and a black vest. The pants were a dark brown and he wore dark green shoes. He made sure to bring his pocket watch; he wanted to keep hold of time.

Ryan consulted the mirror. He looked dandy fine if he did ask himself.

The gent flipped open his watch and examined the time-telling device. 9:17

He’d make it in plenty of time. 

"Ryan?"

The prepped man finished locking his door and looked to the direction where the voice came from. It was Gus, his neighbor.

“Oh why hello Gus,” Ryan said with a smile. “How are you this morning?” For once, it wasn’t raining in the part of the country.

The two had spoken before; they had been neighbors for many years. He wouldn’t exactly call Gus a friend. He didn’t know much about him except for the fact that he was a voice in English politics and that he was married. Ryan guessed he came from some Hispanic descent, he didn’t look Caucasian.

“It is pretty fine today, for once, so I can’t complain. Any day without rain here is fine, no?” They both chuckled. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

Ryan waited for Gus. “Yes?”

“Would you be willing, for a hefty pay, to travel to South America? My friend Gavin is going there for matters of Parliament and he needs a…ah…bodyguard, if you will. I know you are a strong gent, a brave one as well, would you go with him?”

Ryan Haywood waited. He was planning to go meet a man for protection. Ryan would be the protection, to clarify. The employer hadn’t stated how much he’d pay but he wasn’t assuming much. Getting paid by Parliament certainly would earn him a large sum of cash.

“Mmm…” he checked his pocket watch. 9:24

He was supposed to meet the employer at ten o’clock. He definitely would like more money in his pocket to spend. However, it’d be rude to not show up. Maybe Gus could drop him off at the pub so he could explain to the employer.

“Ah…well…I was planning on meeting a man who said he’d hire me for service but I’m sure whatever you need me for would pay me better?”

Gus nodded.

“Mhmm…could you drop me off at Jon Smith’s Pub? I can decline his offer and then I’m free to what you need me to do.”

Gus smiled. This would please Lord Hughes. “Okay. I’ll drop you off there and we’ll be off to the harbor.” 

Ryan opened the pub’s door, Gus right behind him.

His deep blue eyes studied the pub’s interior and its inhabitants. A man dressed in all green caught his attention. He was waving towards him. Ryan guessed that was his employer.

As he walked closer he asked, “Did you request me? I’m Ryan Haywood.”

The man nodded. “I’m Tobias! Tobias Turner!” He said energetically. A man next to him was dressed in an indigo shade which was quite uncommon. Those types of colors seemed feminine.

“This is my friend Gabe.”

Gabe raised his eyebrows.

“What did you need me for?”

“You’re wasting your time. It’s stupid. He wants you to-,” Gabe tried to warn.

“Shut up!” Tobias hissed to his purple-clothed friend. “My dog Gryphon is small and a tad helpless. Gabe and I are going out for a few weeks and we-,”

“He-,” Gabe corrected, earning him a glare from Tobias.

“-think the Shih Tzu needs some protection.”

Gabe rolled his eyes and Ryan scoffed. Tobias took offense to his disapproving gesture.

“I’m sorry but I don’t pet sit.” Gabe smiled. Tobias frowned. “I’m sure you can get someone else. I have other matters to attend to. I’m sorry Mr. Turner but I can’t be of any help.”

The green-cloaked man nodded and said, “Oh well…sorry for wasting your time.” As Ryan started to walk away, he saw Tobias jab Gabe in the side with his elbow indignantly. Gabe scoffed.

“Alright I am free to go.”

As the two exited the bar, they didn’t realize the discussion had caught someone else’s attention. A lad dressed in green with a gray vest and black shorts. The man lifted up his mug to hide his curious face. He beckoned the waiter over, placed down his shillings, and chased after the two discreetly. 

Ryan looked around the docks, trying to pinpoint the ship. Gus said it’d be rather large with plenty of men loading it up. He didn’t see any larger types of ships, most were dhows or dinghies. The largest one in sight was a barquentine labeled Royal Jerry.

Ryan thought it was crazy he could be going on a trip to South America. Well, most likely Central America but this would be his first time out of the country besides a family trip to Glasgow when he was a child. From stories he had imagined the Americas looking quite beautiful. Rainbow colored parrots, tall palm trees with plentiful amounts of coconuts, warm sandy beaches, and a nice cool ocean breeze.

Then again, the only reason he stayed in England was because he couldn’t afford to live anywhere else. If he could head out of the dreary, miserable, and rainy country, he would in a heartbeat. And now, he could –

“Do you see it?”

Ryan nearly jumped. He composed himself but his right hand was still placed on his heart. The gent had nearly forgotten Gus was behind him.

“N-no, I don’t see it.” He did a quick looks around the docks to see if he was wrong. He shook his head.

“I wonder where they could be. Monsieur said it was a larger ship, a gah-geh-gall-uh…”

“Galleon?” Ryan asked.

Gus hid his face in embarrassment. “Yeah…that.”

“Yeah that’d definitely stand out. What was it called?”

“The HMS Shepherd I believe?” Gus said questionably.

Ryan scanned the boats for that specific name to pop up. He saw royal ships with HMS as the ships’ prefix but no large galleons. He wondered if the voyage would be safe. 

He wasn’t a moron, he knew the sea had many dangerous and quite a few ships would go missing.

The reason why varied. It could have been a storm, a rocky shoreline, or pirates.

Ryan wasn’t sure if pirates were as dangerous as people said. They never attacked England but that was mostly because it was too large of a target. They knew it’d be risky with the country’s defenses. The pirates certainly wouldn’t make it out, at least not alive.

Once pirates were caught, they were brought to large cities, often near the palace, and thrown into dungeons. They’d sit and wait in the stone jail until their day came. 

They’d be stripped of any goods and put on public display where they’d be hung.

To scare away any other pirate forces, they would let their bodies dangle near the shore. The sign would thwart most pirates away.

Most.

Most.

Ryan’s blue eyes caught sight of a large ship and when he looked at the front, his suspicions were confirmed.

HMS Shepherd.

Though what drew his attention towards the vessel wasn’t its massive size, it was actually a lad waving. He was flapping his hands wildly, obviously trying to get someone’s attention.

Ryan glanced back at Gus who smiled and waved back.

Ah. He was trying to get Gus.

“That would be Gavin, the one you’ll travel with. I suppose you two should meet, considering you’ll be protecting his life with your own.” Gus hoped that didn’t turn Ryan away but the (hopefully) soon-to-be-bodyguard nodded and started to head Gavin’s way.

As Ryan neared closer, Gavin climbed out of the crow’s nest and slid down the large wooden post. Ryan saw the lad grimace and wipe his hands on his jacket, most likely because of possible splinters.

Ryan stopped right before the boat. A plank was placed from the ship to the dock and people were currently walking on the HMS Shepherd with barrels and wrapped boxes.

Gavin started to climb the railings of the ship, his feet balanced on the edge, his form slouched as he prepared to stand up.

“Mr. Free! Get off from there!”

However, that voice started the lad and he swung his arms as he felt himself falling forward. One helper on the ship tried to catch him but it was too late. Gavin knew it…he held his nose.

SPLASH!

Ryan cringed as the English man hit the chilly water, his clothes and hair getting soaked.

His head appeared, his green eyes looking rather irritated. He lifted his arm and took a whiff of himself, grimaces as he sensed his new scent. As Gavin swum closer to the wooden docks his stuck his tongue out. Gus and Ryan held out their hands, helping the lad up.

“I smell like salt and fish, Gus.”

Gus chuckled. “You do, Gavin. You do.”

“Blech! Will I be able to clean up later? We aren’t leaving today, are we?”

Gus shook his head. “We aren’t. But Gavin, you better get used to smelling bad. The trip will last quite a bit of time and they aren’t going to stop for daily wash-ups.”

Gavin huffed. “Yeah, true. I just hope nothing gets in the way like a storm or pirates or a country!” The three laughed. “That Columbus bloke was a real dolt. Ran right into a country and look at it now, we English have taken it under our control!”

Their chatter ended when the man from earlier yelled once more.

“Mr. Free!”

Ryan eyed the yeller. He was average height sporting a white wig with a pointy tail; he wore a dark blue long button-up coat which was outlined with golden-colored fabric, floosy white trousers, and dark black pants. He was the epitome of Parliament.

“What, heavens tell, were you doing flailing around on the boat like a beached fish? This is serious matter! I don’t need to send a baby sitter along with you now do I?”

An embarrassed Gavin shook his head. “No Sir.”

“Hmph! I didn’t think so,” the man exited the boat, leading down the ramp. A skittish boy dressed in red cloak and blue pants followed after him hastily. He wore a brown cap which was too large, constantly flopping in his face. “Teddy, whatever are you doing?”

Teddy, the young lad, looked up once called and chased after the gent.

“Sorry Sir!”

He was carrying a white piece of paper with a feather pen, waiting to write things down.

The man gestured to the boy. “His father, Burnie, couldn’t make it today. But he sent his son to help. As far as I’m concerned he only seems to be a bother.”

The flat cap fell on his abashed face once more but this time, he didn’t bother to lift it up. Ryan walked over to the boy and patted him on the back. With his calloused index finger he lifted the oversized hat and placed it firmly on his head. Teddy smiled.

A strand of his blonde hair dropped in front of his face. He blew it out of the way.

“Who is this man?” The man who yelled at Gavin and Teddy said rudely. Ryan had a feeling if he kept going; something would happen between the two of them. The only reason he hadn’t socked the guy so far was because he heard Gavin call him “Sir” which must have meant some level of authority.

“He’s Ryan Haywood, Sir. The one you wanted to meet. He said he’s willing to go.”

Ryan raised a hand to make a brief input. “Just as long as the pay is decent, I add.”

The wigged man nodded and said, “Ah. Yes Mr. Haywood, there is a fair wage if you agree.” He held out his hand. “I’m Lord Hughes, Mr. Free and Sorola’s boss. Also, the supervisor for this business trip to Central America. I also think you should meet Monsieur Comtois and Fernand De Sousa. Monsieur is has been kind enough to gift us the-,” to avoid making a fool out of himself, he checked the ship’s name “-HMS Shepherd. Master De Sousa is a graduate of School of Navigation in Sagres, founded by Henry the Navigator himself.”

Monsieur Comtois and Master De Sousa exited off the ship, their heads held high and their backs straight. Ryan didn’t like the look of them. They sauntered off the vessel with a vain air.

As one of the shipmates passed by with heavy load, reeking of sweat and work, the two grimaced and gave him a scowl. Oh how Ryan wanted to wallop all of them.

He made sure to put on a pleasant smile, nonetheless. Even if the other two looked down on him as if he was a poor peasant begging them for food.

“Now I would like all of you to meet me on the ship, Captain’s Quarters to be exact, where we can meet my dear friend Adam.”


	4. Chapter IV Packing the Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a bit worried. Luckily, #DantheMan is here to save the day!

“Dan? Dan!” Gavin hollered, growing more agitated by the minute. He huffed, tossing a pair of unsuspecting socks on the floor in annoyance. He fell back on his bed with a grunt.

“What are you on about?”

A tall, muscular man appeared at the doorframe. His face was sporting a confused expression, his slight beard moving with his lips as he spoke.

He was wearing a black-and-white striped shirt with black pants and socks. He walked around in their house shoeless.

“What did you do with my cufflinks?”

Dan arched an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

“My cufflinks!” Gavin raised his wrist and pointed to the cuff of his suit.

Dan walked inside his roommate’s room and sat next to him on his made bed.

“Hey? What’s wrong?” He asked, sensing that Gavin wasn’t acting like usual.

Gavin let out a defeated sigh, running his slender hands through his wild hair, his fingers getting caught on knots.

“To be honest, Dan, I’m a bit…scared.”

Dan frowned and lifted his arm, draping it over his bud’s shoulder. Gavin looked up at him with a slightly startled expression but it softened into a smile as Dan tightened his grip.

“About going on that trip?”

Gavin nodded. “I’ve heard the stories, Dan. Stories of pirates taking ships and kidnapping the crew. And if I’m on the HMS Shepherd, it’ll be an even bigger target. It’s a big boat!”

Dan could tell Gavin didn’t want to go on this trip.

“I didn’t realize how dangerous it would be. I thought it’d be fun to go to a different country. To be somewhere else besides Westminster,” Gavin stood up from the bed and struck a dramatic pose. “And it’ll certainly be pretty once we get there but…will we be ambushed?”

Dan stood alongside his friend and patted him on the back for good measures.

“Well…it’s a chance you can take. It may be dangerous but think of the adventure you could have? And if it doesn’t happen, well you get to, hopefully, successfully get back England some money and said home. You can’t stay inside forever, Gavin. It’s time to see what’s out there.”

Gavin nodded and thanked Dan.

“Thanks. That…actually helped quite a bit. I guess I’m ready now. To infinity and beyond, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short compared to the last one. I'm not adding Dan as a tag because, unless I change my mind, he's a once and done cameo.


	5. Chapter V On the Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anchors are raised and the sails are flapping, it is time to set sail!

DAY ONE  


“Put your backs into it men! Raise the masts! We’re setting sail boys!” a man hollered.

They had just boarded the ship and Gavin was annoyed with the ruckus. He had never been on a ship before besides being on a small fishing boat on a lake with his brother. The crew was constantly shouting at each other, orders were being thrown wildly, and packages were being dropped on the deck creating a fairly loud THUNK!

Gavin didn’t catch sight of Ryan, which concerned him. What if Ryan had changed his mind, prior to today? What if he thought it was too much of a risk? What if Lord Hughes thought Gavin would be fine on his own? Did that mean he had no protection? Was he in danger? What if there were pirates? Would they –

“Gavin? It is Gavin, right?”

The startled lad looked up to see Ryan. He was dressed similar to Gavin in a button-up blue coat, outlined with gold-colored fabric, and white trousers. His shoes were black and fancy. Despite looking full of mirth and looking quite professional, Gavin spotting Ryan grimaces as he tried to move around in the official English garb.

“Um…yeah, I’m Gavin.”

Ryan smiled and held out his hand. “We weren’t properly introduced yesterday. I suppose we better get to know each other better. Should we head down to the berth? It’s awfully noisy up here, yes?” Ryan asked.

Gavin nodded.

The two walked towards the center of the boat, reaching down to the lay-over gate and lifted the wood up. The stairs were small and rather steep. Gavin made note of this, not wanting to flop on his face if he tried to rush up or down.

Ryan looked around the lower deck.

The berth was the first room to step inside. Cots littered the floor, most on thin wood frames but most were hanging from the top.

The berth smelled horrendous, stanching of fish, salt-water, and unbathed sailors. Gavin choked on the disgusting scent.

“I thought this was a ship of royalty. They’re living like pirates down here.” Ryan stated as Gavin covered his large nose with his shirt.

“They are. Yelch! We have to sleep down here?”

Ryan shrugged.

“The captain may let you sleep upstairs in his cabin if you’re from Parliament. Maybe. Depending on how good of a person he is.” Ryan led him over to a grouping of a four cots, two of them specifically designated to the negotiator and the bodyguard.

“Whether or not you like him,” Ryan started, sitting on his cot. “I know he is your boss but the manager for this trip, the one you dub ‘Sir’ is a bit of a stuck-up dick if you ask me.”

Gavin cringed at the curse; he was not one to use foul language, he had grown up in a home where it was naughty and shan’t be done.

“Well…my brother, George, he worked at the stables owned by Her Majesty. He had heard spout of a spot open, with high pay, and I went to see if I could get hired. It worked. Lord Hughes is my boss…a bit of a jerk…I try not to interact with him if I don’t have to.”

Ryan smiled as Gavin covered his mouth, looking to see if anyone heard his complaint.

“What about those two that followed him off the boat yesterday? Uh,” Ryan tested his memory to recall their names. “Fernand De Sousa and Monsieur Coitus or-,”

Gavin burst out in laughter and leaned forward as he rocked back and forth. Ryan laughed too, his quiet chuckle quite contrast to Gavin’s odd-sounding chortle.

“It-it’s Monsieur Comtois,” the lad corrected, wiping his eyes of tears.

“Yeah…that guy. What do you make of them?” Ryan asked, honestly curious.

Well Gavin was supposed to be open to this guy and his mum wasn’t around to smack him so he decided he would speak his mind for once, no censoring.

“Two smug pricks with sticks up their asses if you want to know.” Ryan laughed. “But I’ve had my job in the English Court for a little over three years now and that’s about everyone there, with the exception of Gus and Burnie.”

He tapped his chin.

“Nah they can be, too. Sometimes…”

He and Ryan shared a laugh.

“So…what do you like to do? Y’know, when you aren’t looking at ledgers or quills or shillings.” Ryan asked.

“I often practice in the archery ranges on the grounds. I have a decent score-rep, too. I challenge myself to hit right on the bull’s-eye. Once I starting hitting my mark after so many tries, the players at the grounds started christening me as ‘Mark Nutt’.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Mark Nutt?”

Gavin shrugged with a grin. “Yeah, y’know, peanuts, cashews, pistachios; all those lovely nuts. I like to show them in my gob.”

Ryan rolled his eyes jokingly. 

DAY EIGHT

“Toss!”

CLANK!

“Bloody-,” A huff “-why is everything so noisy?”

“Perhaps your voice may be a factor.”

The flustered lad who was spouting aggravated grumbles frowned as he looked to the man who criticized him. It wasn’t to insult him, just to state the obvious.

Ryan gave Gavin an amused smile, eyeing his movements as the English man ran about the kitchen.

He was seated in a high chair by the table Gavin was trying to cook on. His left hand was supporting his chin, his right relaxed lazily in front.

“Hey, at least you’ve gotten better. Remember the second day when you tried to make a stew?” Ryan recollected, making Gavin blush a pink hue. “How you got that steaming pot on top of your head I’ll never know…” he tapped the wooden counter, both amused and confused.

A man in a dark colored night gown approached the two chatting men.

It was late in the night, almost reaching the next day.

Ryan had seen him before on the HMS Shepherd, in the background observing. He wasn’t a crew member, or at least if he was he was a poor one. However he wasn’t dressed like a superior figure. He didn’t converse with Captain Adam Hales.

The gent wanted to know who this mysterious man was.

“Excuse me? Sir?”

The man looked up at Ryan.

“Yes?” He answered.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are you?”

The man dressed in his sleepwear took a seat at the table but placed a fair distance between them.

“I’m Miles Luna. I-I…well…if I tell, you won’t off me from this ship?” The man asked, wringing his hands, his eyes intent on studying Ryan.

Ryan wasn’t affected by his assessment and ignored his worried glances. “No such promises.”

Gavin raised his head, peering over the table. To assure the frightened man he said, “We won’t. Just as long as you didn’t murder somebody.”

Miles smiled and took his startled eyes off Ryan, the umber orbs moving towards the assuring Gavin.

“I had run into a man, Burnie I believe, and a Miss…Jenkins, if I recall correctly, who had said something about ship going somewhere foreign but not uncharted. Later I had been inside a pub when I overheard some men talking about a boat going to a colony in Central America. I put two and two together and chased after them. Sneaking on the galleon wasn’t hard. I just helped load up crates and I was on.” Miles admitted.

Gavin seemed shocked. Miles looked sheepish. Ryan’s expression was unreadable.

“I-I can’t believe Lord Hughes or Captain Hales didn’t notice. Though, I may not have met Adam before, I’ve worked for Lord Hughes many years and despite working with England’s finances, he isn’t very observant.” Gavin informed.

Ryan spat out his drink, the scolding hot tea splashing on Gavin’s neck, making said poor lad squeal.

“My money paid to the government through taxes is being looked over by a treasurer who could easily overlook my share or mistake one hundred from one thousand due to a zero?”

Gavin had cooled his wound and answered the gent.

“He’s not the treasurer. He is a supervisor over what and where England’s collected tax money goes. The colony we’re visiting, New Cambridge, can be a large gold mind when it comes to supplies from the south. Most are royal sweets like coconuts, sugarcane, or tropical fish from off their coast. But the corn plantations are vital. Well…not vital but it is important. But apparently pirates are robbing them of money and gold and are flooding their corn fields unless they give them what they want.” Gavin explained thoroughly.

“That’s why they sent me to strike a deal. I feel bad for them, I do, and they’re average people. However Lord Hughes isn’t pleased with the outcomes England is receiving.

Gavin had just meant to settle Ryan’s dispute but it seemed he had unintentionally caught both of their interest.

“I-I’ve never been. I hear it’s a beautiful island where the waters are gorgeously blue and the sands are handsomely warm.”

Ryan said, “How poetic,” but not sarcastically or shrewdly.

“Well it was lovely meeting you but I best be heading to bed. My eyelids are starting to close.” Ryan said, sliding off the stool.

Miles nodded. “I as well.”

Once the two left, Gavin looked about the kitchen. His stomach was still grumbling.

“Oh toff…where am I going to get food…?” 

DAY FIFTEEN

Gavin knocked on the door, awaiting an invite.

“Who is it?” A croaky voice asked.

“It’s Mr. Free, Gavin Free, Captain.”

A brief silence.

“Come on in, Mr. Free.”

Gavin turned the knob and walked inside the Captain’s Quarters.

The room was large, taking up one third of half the ship. It was well lit and well decorated. A long velvet red cushioned wooden couch sat against the left wall, a small coffee table sat in front. A large bed sat in the back, plush and prim. And in the center of the room was a large table with a map of the explored land. Flags were placed by Central America, Gavin assumed colonies owned by England.

The Captain was overlooking the map on the table. His finger was going back and forth between a green flag near Guatemala and a blue flag further away from it. Gavin could only guess one was their territory, the other belonging to another European country.

“See this flag?” The captain pointed towards the green.

Gavin nodded.

“Yeah well the land is owned by Portugal. And it’s awfully close to-,” he gestured to the blue flag. “-New Cambridge; I’m not too scared of pirates, once they see the size of this galleon they’ll run scared, but the Portuguese have fleets of ships like this one. They’ll be able to take us on and easily outnumber us. New Cambridge is a colony owned by England, yes, but that doesn’t mean we have an army of soldiers over there.”

He gestured for Gavin to come closer.

Gavin examined the map. He knew quite a few of these places. His geography wasn’t impeccable but he could point out large countries like China, Sweden, France, or India. 

Though the area near the Caribbean was filled with foreign flags, some the likes that Gavin had never seen before.

“Well do we own any other lands near New Cambridge? Can we get assistance if we desperately need them?” Gavin looked for any other blue flags. He spotted one off the coast of Cuba. “How about there?”

Captain Hales grimaced.

“The Spanish,” he pointed to a yellow flag further inland. “are a constant threat. They’ve been trying to take Santiago from us for many years. It was originally owned by them, hence the name, and they aren’t too friendly with us. It’d be a bad idea.”

Gavin checked once again, this time his eyes heading towards further north. He pointed towards a large oval attacked to America.

“There’s a blue flag there, what’s it like there?”

“It’s been surrounded by Spanish ever since Ponce de Leon’s discovery. England has paid off Spain and they don’t have to worry about it being taken over but once they leave that territory, out the ocean, the Portuguese and Spanish will try to block their boats from passing. It isn’t much use.”

Gavin nodded.

“Why exactly did you want me to meet you?”

Captain Hales looked up from the table and straightened his back. He looked at Gavin and said, “It’s because I’ve spotted some trouble. I don’t want to arouse the crew but I feel you should know.” Adam walked away from the lad and towards a window in the back. A telescope was lying on the table.

Adam picked it up and handed it to Gavin.

The lad looked through the magnifying device.

“Oh bollocks…”

A large ship was heading their way, a large black flag raised with skull and crossbones.

“I said I didn’t worry about pirates in New Cambridge.” Captain Hales began. “I didn’t say anything them on the sea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make this chapter longer but I decided against it. I wanted to keep a certain part in the next chapter, instead of extending it to this one.  
> Bear with me, I know there isn't any Michael or Ray or Barbara or Lindsay but I promise you soon enough you'll get what we all want. I plan on having two more chapters to explain the financial backstory but as soon as Chapter VIII (8) arrives, it'll be pirates and action from that point on.


	6. Chapter VI Spotting Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirates aren't the only danger

Gavin felt his heart pump. The longer he looked through the telescope, the longer the ship came closer, the faster his heart pumped. He swore it would leap out of his chest.

Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear.

They were real. They were here. They were heading their way.

Gavin felt sweat gathering at his forehead, his breaths became labored, and his hands started to shake.

He felt as if he may throw up. He felt as if he may pass out. He felt as if he could die.

But despite all of it, he couldn’t take the one green eye off from the ship.

It was too large, too packed with the bandits, and he could not risk losing sight of them.

“Lad?”

Gavin couldn’t hear Captain Hales.

“Oy, lad!” A hand took the telescope away from him. He broke out of his fearful panic attack to look at Adam. He was giving him a concerned look.

“They aren’t something to be afraid of, lad. They’re not heading our way!”

He grabbed hold of Gavin’s head, placed the telescope back up, and showed him.

The large pirate ship wasn’t heading towards the HMS Shepherd. It was heading towards an argosy named Poderoso Buque. The crew on the large ship were gathering arms and preparing their cannons.

“I don’t think you realize,” Adam began. “how far this telescope can see. I brought you here to show you they do in fact exist and are armed, but I didn’t bring you here to scare you. They aren’t after us, hell they might not even see us. They’re attacking the ship from Spain.”

The pirate ship was traveling further towards the argosy; soon enough planks would be displayed.

But before they would cross onto the boat, the pirates began firing their cannons.

A large Spanish cannonball made impact against the pirate ship’s bow, the front of the ship falling forward. A few pirates happened to be placed at the particular part of the boat; they began to fall off with the wood.

Something must have malfunctioned with the pirate’s cannons, Gavin guessed, because they weren’t firing. They all began flocking downwards into the ship, mostly to investigate what was wrong.

The Poderoso Buque’s crew used this to their advantage and began to lay off on them. Many cannonballs were being shot into the pirate’s ship, creating large gaping wounds into the wooden transport.

A pirate loaded with weapons, presumably the captain, ran to the top deck of the boat and yelled something to a pirate on the crow’s nest.

As the said thief began to lower the pirate’s flag, a cannonball was shot right at the main mast, bringing the wooden support down and tossing the man into the sea.

Gavin saw the rest of the carnage through the telescope. The Spanish moved closer to the ship where they began to lower planks and ran onto the boat.

Pirates began to run out from the bottom but it wasn’t enough. They were outnumbered and the Spanish finished them off. The captain tried to stand his ground but the coward of a sailor tossed his sword and tried to escape. One of the Spanish conquistadors fired a gun and killed the pirate.

“I also wanted to show you the danger of the Spanish. Now those pirates were none too bright and couldn’t shoot the broad side of a barn if they wanted too but you could see the weaponry those conquistadors had. Here’s something, though. Those Spanish killed the captain but they only wanted to frighten off the rest of the crew, not maim them. 

If you see a real band of pirates, they’ll be more dangerous and they won’t hesitate to kill.” Captain Hales informed.

“Okay?”

Gavin nodded.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter seven will be fairly long and I'm quite sure when it will be released. I have a decent amount written so just hang tight. Thanks for all the feedback!  
> ~not the real Vav
> 
> Depressed I couldn't attend RTX


	7. Chapter VII Arriving at the Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the thirty-seven day voyage, Ryan and Gavin have arrived at New Cambridge. What awaits them there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while since I updated. This chapter was being delayed and a few days ago we lost our cable in a storm and since then the internet has been finicky.

DAY THIRTY-SEVEN THE LAST DAY

“Captain Hales!” One of the crew members shouted from the crow’s nest. 

“Yes?” The captain walked out onto the deck and looked up to one of his shouting men. 

“I can see land!” He carefully took the telescope he was using and gestured for Captain Hales to catch it. He held it as close as he could and dropped it. 

Thanks to the good throw and the captain’s reflexes, he caught the golden telescope and thanked the crew member. He held up telescope and tried to spot what had caught the man’s attention. 

A large island came into view with a stone tower in the front, wooden platforms and docks all around the water land. Flags were strung up high, all showing England’s red, white, and blue flag. Smaller boats like dhows and dinghies were aligned against the wood, fishermen exited with large schools of fish in their nets. 

The island had many smaller shops with displays and sellers standing outside. A large market was being held, people shouting and running to get their needs. Corn was put on view as well and, if Captain Hales squinted, he could see corn fields further inland. 

“Good eye, Roland!” Adam yelled up to the man into the crow’s nest.

“Thank you, sir!” Roland said, dropping down a rope ladder, and climbed down to the low deck. 

“Mr. Free?” Captain Hales asked, entering the berth. 

Gavin was asleep in his cot, the pillow tilted and the blanket hanging from his leg, the rest of the cloth strewn on the floor. He was mumbling something, his snoring light, having a deep dream. 

Ryan, however, was awake. 

“Yes Captain Hales?” He asked, coming behind him. 

The sudden appearance startled Adam, making him place a hand on his heart. Once his heartbeat had steadied he gave the bodyguard a look over. 

Ryan must have heard the commotion because he was dressed properly in his official attire: the same blue and gold long jacket, ascot, white trousers, and black shoes.

Except this time, he was wearing a belt, a revolver and cutlass at his side.

He was holding a cup of tea; the captain could see a brief steam arising from the drink. He was looking at Adam bewilderedly, his left eyebrow low, his right eyebrow raised high. 

“Dear me Mr. Haywood. Do not scare me like that.” 

“My apologies. What did you need Gavin for?” 

“We have arrived. New Cambridge is in view. I’d like to wake him. When I was talking with Lord Hughes and those other two-,” 

“-Fernand De Sousa and Monsieur Comtois,” Ryan made sure to get his name right this time. 

“-yeah, those two, they said this trip can last as long as it takes to settle the disagreement and make a deal but he said it’d be preferable if it didn’t take more than a week. I think if Gavin checks into an inn or such and rests up, he should be ready to chat. Get him up, please, and once he is awake, please ask about his schedule. My men and I want to know if we’ll head home earlier or if we should plan to stay awhile.” 

Ryan nodded as Captain Hales walked away and headed up onto the top deck. 

Ryan placed his tea down and approached Gavin. He grabbed one his of hands, it was previously flung over the side of the cot, and rattled it. When he didn’t wake, he placed a hand of his own on the lad’s back and shook him. 

“Come on Gavin, we’re here.” 

Gavin mumbled some incoherent response. Ryan assumed it was a protest. 

“Wake up Gavin. We’re in New Cambridge.” 

When that didn’t work, Ryan tugged on his hand. 

“Oof!”

Gavin hit the wooden floor, his face smudging against the ground. He groaned as he lifted himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. 

“What the bugger was that for?” 

“We’re in New Cambridge. We’re heading towards the docks.” 

Gavin’s face lit up. He made the trip! 

“Captain Hales wanted me to ask you about a schedule? Apparently he and his crew want to know if it will be a long stay or not.”

Gavin rubbed his head, still facing the morning drowsiness. 

“Um…schedule…schedule…schedule…ah yes!” He finally woke himself up. He started walking towards the back of the ship. “Follow me Ryan!” 

Ryan chased after him. “Where are we going?” 

“I need to fetch the paper from one of my bags. Let me know if you see a navy blue bag labeled SMG.” Ryan quirked an eyebrow. “It’s something my buddy Dan and I came up with.” 

Ryan shrugged it off and looked around for said bag.

Ryan had been checking intently when he heard a loud crash and a yell. He worriedly looked around, trying to find who could possibly be in trouble. What shocked Ryan was that the damsel in distress was Gavin lying on the ground, squashed by luggage. 

He quietly sighed as he rolled his eyes, reaching down to remove some of the bags. One over Gavin’s stomach was fairly heavy; it was mostly likely the one that took the lad down. 

Ryan went for the last bag which was one Gavin’s arm but the victim stopped him.

He sat up. “This is the bag.” And placed it on his lap, opening it up. 

Gavin searched through his sack. 

“You ought to get a satchel.” Ryan suggested. 

“Mmm…maybe,” his face lit up. “Ah here it is!” 

Gavin pulled out a small writing pad with words scribbled on. Dates and times were also written next to certain scrawls. 

“Okay. Lord Hughes wants me to meet with the board of executives here at a dinner party tonight…wait…TONIGHT?! Aww, bugger, what time is it now? Do I have time to eat? Bathe? Sleep?!” Gavin groaned, looking about for some sort of clock. 

“I’m not sure but if we go up onto the top deck maybe one of the busy crew members unloading can tell us, mmm?” Ryan inquired. 

Gavin nodded, a tad abashed, and got to his feet. He brushed himself off, despite not getting himself dirty, and followed Ryan out of the lower deck. As they climbed the stairs to the top, the negotiator and his protector had to shield their eyes from the light.

After spending a large amount of time in the gloomy berth, the sun at New Cambridge was overwhelming and warm.

“It’s toasty, better than that damp resting place.” Ryan pointed at the boards, suggesting where they had just come from.

Gavin, using his hand as a visor, scanned the colonial island for any important landmarks. 

Most buildings and shops were made out of palm wood or imported materials. There were a few stone buildings, maybe a fire-house or a small precinct, but one happened to stand out to Gavin.

A large brick building with marble pillars in the front stood towering over the other structures. Not many people walked inside the specific building, most skimming it over and passing it by. 

“What do you think that building is?” Gavin asked Ryan, pointing to the unique construction. Ryan caught sight of the building and tilted his head in confusion. 

“Hmm…I’m actually…not sure. It looks out of place, like it belongs in a richer country in Europe. It seems important, though, I saw a man leave with a nicer suit on. Do you see how the regulars dress? How about the ones at the market stands and the ones at the docks? They’re dressed in ripped, torn, and tattered shirts and pants unlike the fancy jackets and pants and ascots we are currently sporting.” Ryan gestured to their attire.

“Ah! Mr. Free!” 

Gavin’s head jerked towards the voice, finding Captain Adam Hales heading their way, getting back on the HMS Shepherd from the docks. He was clearing his way through the crowd of departing crew and assisting dock workers. 

Gavin decided to meet the captain half way and gestured for Ryan to follow him. 

“Yes Captain Hales? Ryan told me you wanted to talk with me about the schedule?”

Adam made it on the boat and adjusted his jacket. He smoothed his hair as well. 

“Indeed I did, Mr. Free. Do you have any idea of how long this trip could take? Some of my fellows may have reasons to return to England, some on short notice. I can stay as long as you need me but I need to know if a possible purchase of a ship to send off my men is in order.” 

Gavin retrieved the notebook once more. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Uh…actually,” he pointed at the piece of paper attached currently and handed it to the leader of the HMS Shepherd. “It’s up in the air for now. I plan to be finished soon, the meeting can actually be held today; after I get ready, of course. But if there are any complications…well it will most likely be adjourned.” 

Captain Hales glanced up the pad and nodded. He handed it back to Gavin. 

“Well if that’s the case I guess we’ll have to play it by ear. Just keep me updated Mr. Free. I must take my leave I’m afraid, some papers to fill out with the colony’s mayor or ruler or whatever it is. I’m sure you can make your way through town, no?” He tilted his head. 

Gavin nodded. “I can. Hopefully I’ll see you soon.” 

They both agreed and went their separate directions as they stepped off the ship.

Gavin and Ryan walked side by side through the market place. There was a long, surprisingly smooth, cobble street with a few street lights and fisherman. On the left side was the open sea, parts of the docks in view. On the right was the front of the town of New Cambridge.

Almost every shop had a merchant and their post outside. Some sold food products like bananas, coconuts, and sugar. Some sold kitchen ware like forks and bowls.

Ryan bumped Gavin on the shoulder and once he caught the lad’s attention, he pointed to a shop in front of what appeared to be a blacksmith. 

Sharp swords like rapiers and cutlasses and, a shock to Ryan, katana blades were on display on the wooden stands. Daggers lined the posts and two axes were on the front.

A man with black hair and black clothing stood behind the stand, watching people walk by. He was dressed like a blacksmith, leather gloves and an apron, but didn’t seem to fit the part if you asked Ryan. Though Gavin wasn’t familiar with the job and didn’t notice the out-of-place worker.

As the two walked by the stand, they happened to hear a few bits and pieces from a conversation nearby.

The discussion seemed interesting and the two eavesdroppers couldn’t help but look at the story teller, a middle aged man with spiky black hair and a blue torn shirt with a yellow bandana around his neck. He was standing on wooden crates, preaching to his audience of five. 

“And so I left the shack and closed the door behind me and a few feet away from me was the group. And they specifically said not to separate from the group! So I stood there and the panther kind of stood there, dead still, looking at me. Eventually the trainer yelled, ‘Sheila! Sheila, no!’ And I think that got to the cat.” 

Even if the story teller had perked Gavin’s interest, Ryan still knew his associate’s plans for the day. He hooked his arm around Gavin’s and gave a firm tug. Gavin followed Ryan along. 

“We have to see about renting a room from an inn. That’s the first order of business.” Gavin informed. 

The inn was named “Gale’s Bed and Breakfast Inn” and was decorated with exultation. The walls looked as if they were made of bamboo, Ryan disagreed saying it was unlikely, and were covered with colorful seashells and were painted with vivid hues. 

Ryan had tried to keep a serious and straight face through the trip, knowing the possible dangers of protecting Gavin, but even the somber attitude was broken but the town’s upbeat personality. 

The lobby wasn’t extravagant in size, only a simple four sided room not much larger than Gavin’s living room in England. A man with a paper sat on a bench against one of the walls, sipping a drink out of his mug. He didn’t bother glancing up at the two.

Gavin started towards the front desk, Ryan right after him. He folded his arms, still wanting to keep up the tough-guy look, even if it was a façade. 

Behind the desk, slouching in a chair with a book was a young man with long wavy ginger hair that reached his shoulders. A unique type of hat that neither Ryan nor Gavin had seen in England before was resting on his mullet. His was wearing a bright neon blue shirt with pink and green flowers. His legs were crossed, resting on the top of the desk.

Gavin’s hand tapped the bell at the front desk, catching the young man’s attention. He looked up from the book, and ran his fingers through his greasy ginger hair.

The English negotiator was about to tap the yellow bell once more, like a young child, before Ryan’s hand latched around Gavin’s wrist. 

“Can I help ya with somethin’?” The ginger asked with a heavy accent. Neither recognized it. 

“Uh yeah, my name is Gavin Free. I was sent by Parliament for a meeting and I need a room here.” Gavin reached into his pocket. He pulled out a signed document with his, Lord Hughes’, and many other officials’ signatures. 

The relaxed man took his feet off the desk and looked at Gavin and Ryan. 

“M’kay. I’m Juno. I like the waves here. You guys ever surf in England?” he asked, getting up off the chair and turning to grab room keys.

“Umm…I-I’ve never heard of it. What is it?” 

Juno turned around, his mouth open in shock, and dropped the keys he had currently held.

“Aw, bra, issa’ coolest sport we have here in New Cambridge. I like ta consider myself a decent surfer. You get a long board,” he stretched out his hands for emphasis, “and ya balance yaself on it, trying to ride the waves.” He crouched, holding out his hands, and put on a determined face.

Gavin looked at him questionably while Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“Could we get our room keys, if you don’t mind?” Ryan asked, breaking Juno out of his surfing trance. 

“Oh yeah, sorry bra, here ya go.” He picked up the two keys and handed them to the foreigners. 


	8. Just An Update! Sorry! :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important message to readers!

So sorry I haven't updated in forever.   
I have the story planned and mapped out and I know all the details but I got busy, my birthday was the 19th, my mom's was the 28th, and now Microsoft Word (the program I use to type) isn't working properly. It won't save any work so even if I type the next chapter, which I plan to be long, if I take a break it won't save and I could lose all of it. And I don't want to type it on this site if it won't save but I may give it a shot. So sorry everyone, I'll try!   
~not the real Vav


End file.
